chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Doku
Doku is the tenth girl to join Daniel's harem and serves as the group's healer and homemaker during the series. Appearance Doku has long brown feathered wings with white colored tips for arms and three-toed bird legs that go down from her knees. She wears a short light brown skirt with a belt that has three green gemstones on it (with nothing worn underneath) and a soft white shawl held together with a single button over her chest. Around her neck is a necklace with three smooth stone crosses on it. She has a short beak for a nose, yellow eyes, and very long brunette hair that she keeps tied in a pony tail. Her bangs are incredibly long and often hide the view of her eyes, though she is always able to see perfectly fine. Personality Doku has the most gentle and loving nature among all the girls, and most of those encountered in Eden by Daniel. Like all harpies she's very devoted and kind towards those around her, especially humans, and is constantly working hard to take care of her family and the man she loves. She has very low self-confidence however, often being overly critical of her own work and deeply apologetic to those around her even when she's done nothing wrong. It's an equal challenge to reassure her that she's doing more than what's expected of her and also to get her to stop overworking herself on their account. Unlike other harpies Doku has a fear of flying as she doesn't like heights. The few times she's been known to actually fly through the air all end with her getting sick and falling from the sky dazed. It's later revealed that she gets equally nauseous when riding horses, such as when she and Alyssa rode Lucky in search of Ember, the end result being her throwing up uncontrollably. While being very affectionate with everyone, she always refers to Daniel as her husband and constantly works to gain his praise despite her self-criticism that she's not good enough. Before being accepted into the harem Doku would usually play dumb and remain quiet when asked about this, with her averting eye contact and trying to change the subject every time. Abilities Healing Magic: Like most harpies Doku is a talented shaman and is able to use magic to heal injuries very easily. This becomes a valued talent as she effectively becomes the group's nurse. Her healing magic is so strong that in Act VII she was able to heal Clover who had been mortally wounded by Kitten's sword and thought to be too far gone to save. Her magical reserves however aren't very high, as she has just enough to heal one person from a grave injury to a stable condition before reaching her limit. Spiritwalk Technique: Another special talent she has is the ability to lift her own spirit from her body in the form of a spiritwalk. This form of magic can be used on herself and any who are close to her. She originally practiced how to achieve doing this in hopes that it was just her body that was too frail to handle flying, however as it turns out even when flying with just her spirit she becomes dizzy all the same. However this unique ability has proved to be useful in other ways. It serves as a peaceful way to relax that she and her friend Cilia enjoyed, it allows Squeak to speak with actual words as her spirit is freed from physical limitations of her body, and it allows Doku to sense any magical spells being used nearby as they create a noticeable ripple in the ethereal plane that she can feel. It does have a negative side-effect on her however. When using this magic it feels like Doku is having a dream even though she isn't. Over time with constant use of this technique Doku now gets very confused if she's actually dreaming or not as she can't tell the difference. This can lead to dangerous or even embarrassing moments for her. Development Doku is first encountered in Act VII when she falls out of the sky dazed onto Kitten. It's revealed that she is accompanied by another fairy, Cilia, and is searching for the home of fairies to take her friend there. After meeting the group she starts to take her leave, seeming to have no interest in taking Daniel away by force as harpies are rumored to do. When asked about it Doku is brought to tears from the accusation and insists that her kind do nothing of the sort. Daniel and the girls apologize for the remark and learn more about harpies and Doku, as well as that she can use magic. Curious, the group asks to see what she can do. Seeing that everyone is looking depressed, which is because Kitten has just taken control of Triska's body and keeping her hostage in her mind, Doku decides to show them her spiritwalk technique in hopes it will help soothe their troubles as it does for her. When she lifts everyone's spirits it turns out she pulled both Triska and Kitten's out of their body, allowing Triska to be seen and heard by everyone. Although confused about the situation Doku explains to Triska that she is able to take back control if she has the willpower to do it. With reassurance from Daniel and the girls that they still accept her being part monster Triska is able to defeat Kitten. Before striking her down for good Doku begs her to show mercy from seeing Kitten frightened for her life. Triska agrees to give her a chance to redeem herself and is able to take back control of her body, thanking Doku afterwards for helping her come back to her family. It's then made known that Doku's sister is the chieftess of the harpies in Red Peak, and she agrees to help Daniel speak to her about his beliefs. Before the group can depart the subject of Alyssa's missing daughter comes up, and Doku realizes that she's seen Ember before. Alyssa and Doku set out in search of her, using her spiritwalk magic to detect for magic being used nearby, however end up turning around when she senses a great deal of magic being used back where Daniel and the others are, which turned out to be Apoch & Astreal returning Daniel and Kroanette back home before they drowned in a ravine. Doku demonstrates her housekeeping skills by quickly cleaning up the group's home and also that she's difficult to stop when she does so. With constant praise and reassurance from Daniel about her as well as knowing he can love a monster, Doku quickly falls in love with Daniel and henceforth refers to him as her husband. After the group is attacked by Ember and is recovering Apoch & Astreal inform the group that Cilia had been eaten by a bird, although in truth they kidnapped and gave Cilia to Twilight to be eaten, leaving Doku devastated and emotionally broken down. Having nobody else to turn to Doku clings to Daniel and the girls as they're all she has left. Although nervous about her obvious love for Daniel it becomes impossible to turn her away due to her constant acts of kindness and her extremely fragile heart. In Act IX Doku finally confesses her love to Daniel, leaving him stunned and unsure how to respond as he doesn't believe he has the right to take any more mates. Hoping to give him some motivation to stop hesitating with his feelings Apoch & Astreal pretend to take away Clover and Doku since he didn't say he loved them, forcing him to fight them in order to keep Clover and Doku with him. It's during the conflict that Doku openly states Daniel is her husband and begs him to come save her. With the help of her aura and her spiritwalk technique Daniel is able to defeat the witch sisters in combat. Afterwards Daniel admits that he does love Doku and Clover and chooses to take them as his mates, with his girls accepting his choice and giving Doku and Clover a chance to join his harem should the bonds between them improve. Doku's personality doesn't really change over the course of the series. She's always extremely polite and considerate with Daniel and the girls and constantly pampers them. Her self-confidence raises slightly over time but not too much, and her fear of flying is never changed. Aura Doku's aura manifests as the ability to perform her spiritwalk technique when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a feather bathed in silver light. When drawn by Daniel he's able to completely shift into the ethereal plane, body and all, and move about unseen as if he were a ghost. An interesting note about this is that while the other girls are usually incapacitated with overwhelming pleasure by Daniel drawing their monster energy, Doku didn't display any signs of being affected when it happened to her. Although Daniel only used her power briefly Doku didn't appear to become weakened by it, hinting that she may have more love for Daniel than the other girls and has greater endurance for his Synergy magic's effects on her. Harem Status Doku's role in the harem is both being the nurse and homemaker. Her healing magic is extremely effective and her desire to take care of her family pushes her to constantly cook, clean, and pamper everyone with never-ending energy. She's a talented cook and is always up for helping others when they have a problem. As of the latest book Doku hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions or had her first time with Daniel yet. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed. Fetish Doku's fetish is embracing her inner nature and acting slutty. While all harpies are raised to be polite, hardworking, and loving wives to potential human husbands the idea of acting dirty raises excitement in Doku. This is clearly demonstrated in Act IX when Doku, believing she is still dreaming, speaks rather sharply to Apoch & Astreal while freely swearing at the others without a care. She then proceeded to give Daniel a blowjob in front of everyone, much to their shock, and acted like a sex-crazed pervert while begging Daniel to knock her up. When she's made aware she's actually awake she faints on the spot from embarrassment. Trivia In Act VII, Doku’s character was wildly different than how she is now. She was originally planned to be traveling alone, and trying and failing miserably to snatch away a man of her own. This was due to her being written as a smaller, frailer looking harpy who didn’t have the strength to fly up into the air with a man in her clutches. She was meant to be comedic relief like Luna, as she would constantly try to snatch Daniel and fly away with excited laughter, only to fail each and every time. This was scrapped as Luna, Pip, and Cindy already filled the comedic roles for the group. Instead, Doku was written to be more wholesome and motherly with how she acted, and was set to be the homemaker and heart of the group. Quotes "Whoever would harm a fairy would have to be an unspeakable monster." ~Act VII, Ch.4 "We're sorry we look like this, we're sorry we're different, we just want to be loved!" ~Act VII, Ch.4 "A spirit's strength isn't determined by physical prowess but rather. . . the strength of a soul." ~Act VII, Ch.5 (to Kitten) "I love and care for everything in this world, I even care about you despite the fact you're trying to harm me. It's part of being a harpy, we value life, so much. That's why we train ourselves to be as compassionate and caring as we can be to all around us." ~Act VII, Ch.5 (about Daniel) "He's too good to be true, and yet he's real. Such a human with a caring and noble heart, I always dreamed of finding a man like that." ~Act VII, Ch.13 "I'm going to remember this moment for the rest of my life, Cilia. . . . On a lovely night under a moonlight rainbow, that's when I found my husband." ~Act VII, Ch.13 (About Snapper) "She may be a swarm and appear dangerous to many, but there is a sweet soul inside this child that wants to be seen." ~Act X, Ch.10 Artwork Doku - Harpy.png Doku.png Character Sheet - Doku.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Harpy